It is well known in vehicle doors to provide a door module in which a frame of metal or molded plastic carries a plurality of components such as the window regulator and door latch.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,535,553, teaches such a door module in which the frame is of molded plastic construction and includes a molded plastic frame portion to which the door latch is attached. An advantage of this modular construction is that the inside door handle and lock operating buttons may be assembled onto the module and connected to the door latch by bent wire rods which are also pre-assembled and tested as part of the door module. After the module is mounted inside the vehicle door, additional bent wire rods are installed onto the latch and connected to the outside door handle and outside lock cylinder.
A disadvantage of the aforedescribed module construction resides in the difficulty for the assembly person to reach inside the door to make the connection between the bent wire rods and the door latch.